Metamorphic Affection
by PuppyCuppyCake
Summary: He loves her entirely. She doesn't remember him yet. Will his true self bring her closer or make her run from him? In a story of tragedy, fear of loneliness, uncontrollable passion, can his overwhelming love bring together our two scarred protagonists with melancholy ridden pasts? Not everything has a fairytale ending...


_**"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."**_  
_**― Marilyn Monroe**_

* * *

**6 years old...**

Dark grey clouds loomed overhead. It was going to rain again today. Soft drizzle sprinkled the sidewalks, spotting the ground. She loved the rain and the smell of wet earth. Ciara hastily made her way home on this day, however. The shivering dog in her arms desperately craving warmth.

"The hell is this?" her father grumbled. He was often drunk and grumpy on rainy days. It reminded him too much of the day that his wife had died. The tires slipped, causing a spin out and a lethal crash into a storefront. "A puppy. He was all cold and shaking on the street so I thought-" "Toss him out." Ciara looked up at her father, her chocolate eyes twin to her deceased mother's. "After it stops raining?""..." Her dad considered this. "If it'll get you to shut up, yes." "Thank you daddy." she smiled graciously.

Ciara took the dog into her bedroom, changing into her pajamas. She hugged the animal, it's strangely human eyes gleaming green. "Ready for bed, boy? I should give you a name... How about Shadow?" His ears seemed to perk at this. Ciara yawned and turned out her room light, laying in bed and snuggling into her furry partner. "Goodnight, Shadow." _Goodnight,_ he wished he could reply. But he knew she would scream and call him monster. They always did.

**19 years old...**

Ciara was rushing to please all the customers at the diner she worked at, struggling to try and pay all the debt and bills her father had left behind when he'd passed several years ago. One customer was different; a young man not but 23 years of age. "Hello, I'm Ciara and I'll be taking care of you today. What would you like to drink?" she said hastily, looking worried as a customer yelled for her. "E-excuse me just a minute," Ciara said to him nervously, making her way to the other table. It was a full house and they were understaffed since the other workers decided to spend their Christmas at home. Her boss was Jewish and only her best friend, Samantha cared to help.

She apologized sincerely to her new customer. "I'm very sorry sir, we've just been packed these past couple hours. Ciara looked exhausted and he wished he could alleviate the work load for her. After all, he did owe her his life. "It's no problem, Ciara. I'm just here for some coffee and a place to study." She smiled at his tactfulness. "And how would you like that coffee?" "Black, please. My name's Jase, by the way." "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Jase. I'll get your coffee out right away."

Samantha worked her butt off as well, having a tiny chat break between tables with Ciara. "Who's the hottie at table 9?" "Jase..." Ciara blushed lightly. "Ooh getting popular with the guys I see." she giggled, hugging her friend. "You deserve all the attention though, pretty lady." "I'm by no means pretty." "Oh hush, if I hear you diss yourself again I'll hurt you." Sam joked. Ciara just grinned and kept business rolling.

To her surprise, Jase stayed there until they closed, typing up essays and researching for his college work. Ciara yawned, about to pass out of exertion. "Would you like me to walk you home? I do owe you for being such a good waitress and having to work on a holiday." "Oh, no thank you. I live nearby so I think I'll be alright." she smiled wearily. Jase yawned as well, "Seems like seeing you work so hard made _me_ tired. I'll be seeing you then, Ciara. Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas, Jase." she waved, shutting down shop and walking home.

Ciara changed into her bedtime attire and flopped onto her bed. She fell asleep easily after being overworked. Jase smiled to himself. The cold didn't penetrate his thick, midnight colored fur, and he raised his nose to the air, breathing in her scent. After being forcefully tossed away by her father all those years back, it was hard to find her again. She had apparently moved and the rain that day had erased her smell from the air. What he wouldn't give to hold her in his arms and nuzzle her with his snout. Jase loved her. He had been loving her since she'd first sheltered him and made him feel worth anything. It wasn't easy being a runt, kicked out of the pack and forced to live out his life alone, without aid.

His race, one usually seen in comic books and on T.V., was dwindling. Hunters, wars between packs, and runts like him being tossed away had left their numbers low and desperate. Jase curled up in the wood behind her apartment building, his eyes able to get a clear view of her patio. He would wait for her, no matter how long it took. He would have her as his own, no matter what the cost. _If she didn't accept who he was, **what** he was..._ He would have to be careful with his mate. He was prepared to risk everything for her. But not today. He would get his chance soon enough. For now, Jase drifted off into dreams of Ciara, her gorgeous image making his love for her swell even more. and the fear in his heart of her rejection grow as well.


End file.
